


Fallingforyou

by medelrey



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medelrey/pseuds/medelrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallingforyou

The passenger seat of his car is still warm from her body, and he can almost feel her still wrapped around him, how fucking good she felt, and how he never wanted her to leave. For what seems like the billionth time, Matty wonders just where this all started. Well, he knows. That too cold, too crowded, too stuffy party. It was cat and mouse and overly cliché but he just couldn't help himself. Alexia Louise Gallagher embedded herself into his skin the second she asked for a cigarette and he was fucked.

_What time you coming down?_

_We started losing light._

_I'll never make it right_

_If you don't want me around_

It’s been a few weeks. They haven’t seen each other since that night. Matty knows he’s in far too deep for his own good; he can feel it. He can still smell her shampoo on his pillowcases, and he keeps finding those fucking bobbypins everywhere he looks. He feels like such a sap; this isn’t like him. He texts her often, but it’s almost like she’s giving the poor kid the run around. Was she really never going to see him again? He was so sure she’d be crawling back. He doesn’t get it.

It’s almost midnight when Lex’s phone buzzes on the nightstand beside her bed. James is next to her, distracted by a new script he’d just received. She has no doubt on who was texting, but she couldn’t bring herself to pick up the phone. Lex jumps as it vibrates a second time, her eyes flickering to the bright screen. “Are you going to get that?” James asks, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

“Yeah.” Lex’s slender fingers wrap around the phone, her heart racing fast, her head swimming. She felt so fucking guilty going around with Matty. But she couldn’t help it. She wanted him; it was like he was in her marrow and running through her veins.

_“when are you coming round?”_

_“i’m not going to beg for your attention, love. decide what you’re gonna do.”_

Her cheeks turn red, her chest is warm, and it feels like her stomach and heart have fallen out. God dammit, why did it have to be now? James was leaving in three days, couldn’t Matty have waited?

“Who is it, babe? You look like you’ve lost your puppy.” Lex doesn’t register James speaking, not until he shuts his laptop and faces her. “Lex. Babe.”

“Hmm?” She hums, setting her phone in her lap, biting down on her tongue as she feels it vibrate again.

“Who’s texting you?”

“It’s just Elle. She needs me to come get her at the pub. She’s had a few too many.”

“She can’t catch a cab? It’s late and you know I’m leaving soon, I’d figure we’d spend as much time together as we could.”

“I know. But I’ll only be gone a little bit, she’s not far.” James rolls his eyes, sighing as he collapses back onto the pillows.

“Whatever,” he huffs, getting under the covers as the TV switches on. “I’ll be asleep when you get back.”

“The world, contrary to your belief, doesn’t always revolve around you.”

_i’ve only got a little bit. Leave your door unlocked._ Lex glares at her phone as she hits send.

She doesn’t even see the message Matty sent the third time.   _i lied. i’ll fucking beg._

God, he just really fucking wants her. It’s not even about sex, is it? It’s about her lips, her hair, her eyes, everything about her. Lex is like art to him, every inch of her is like a statue, art that begs to be touched, to be explored. He can’t get the image of her hair fanned out on his black leather seats, her cheeks tinted pink, her red lipstick smudged onto her chin. That lipstick stained Matty’s thumbprint for days, but it’s not like he minded. It served as a reminder of how her lips formed an o as he pressed his hand to the side of her neck, his thumb gently resting in between those precious fucking lips.

No one but his mum and brother know Matty. Even George sometimes gets surprised.  That was until Lex Gallagher came running into his life, smashing those ten-foot thick walls he had up and turned everything upside down. Yeah, she had a boyfriend. Yeah, he fell in love once a week. But this, her, this moment was different. Probably.

If he just kept saying probably it would change. But life has a funny way of working.

_I'm so excited for the night,_

_All we need's my bike and your enormous house_

_You said some day we might_

_When I'm closer to your height_

_'Til then we'll knock around, endlessly_

_You're all I need_

 

Lex smiles at the doorman outside Matty’s apartment as she barges through the door, her arms wrapped tight around herself. She’s not quite sure whether it’s from the cold London air or to hold herself together. She takes the stairs to the fifth floor, trying to calm her nerves and stop the shaking. The lights in the hall are dim and she can see the illumination from Matty’s living room lamp stream under the door.

Matty can hear Lex outside his door, his breath catching and heart beating faster until he feels like it’ll pop right out of his chest. “It’s open,” he calls, staying seated in his favorite warn out armchair. His bony knees are crossed, his pale skin peeking through the too-big holes in the denim. His skin pimples with goosebumps, not really from the cold, but from the anticipation. Would Lex just open the fucking door?

Lex is a mess when she opens the door. Her hair is mussed from being in bed, her glasses slightly crooked on her nose. But she is ethereal. Matty looks up, lost for words and neither of them have any idea on what to say. They watch each other for a few minutes; Lex’s back against the hard wooden door and Matty still crossed-legged in the chair. What was else there to do, after all?

“I shouldn’t be here,” Lex says finally. “I lied to James.”

Matty feels like gagging. “I can’t believe that we’re talking about him.”

Lex rolls her eyes, hand still on the doorknob, debating if she should leave. They both know she won’t.

“Please don’t go.” Matty says, his voice softer than usual. When had he become so lovesick? So fucking pathetic.

“I don’t think I could even if I wanted to.” The girl smiles a bit, looking down at the boy across from her. It wasn’t that she regretted coming over, and her feelings no longer felt like guilt. It had been over with James for a while now, she couldn’t deny that anymore. But she hated being the one to cheat and lie. It wasn’t like her. Matty was changing her.

But Matty had changed himself. He takes the few silent seconds to reflect upon what his life had become. He is stuck and overwhelmed by the music and fans he loves so much, and his constant desire to hide behind the scenes. No matter where he goes, there’s a peephole looking into some aspect of his life. He does enjoy it sometimes, though, it satisfies the odd craving he has to be noticed and to be envied. But most of the time, he struggles. It's just…he's always been so private, so mysterious and covered behind some sort of mask. It's harder and harder to have a mask when people are ripping his hair and screaming for him to be naked during the hardest song he's ever written.  
Like before, he always had trouble adjusting to the fame, the attention. To the bright lights and lies that start to attach to his name. And for Christ sakes, if he has to tell another person that he's called Matty, he swears he's gonna hit the fan.

Lex, though, pulls him through that. He has always been somewhat troubled, and he wasn’t afraid of being open about it. Had he finally found someone to help him to where he needed to be? And how long could he heal himself if he was pushing Lex to be something she wasn’t, even if they both didn’t realize it.

“Cigarette,” Lex demands, breaking Matty from his mind. “Give me a cigarette.”

Matty hops up at once, going to his white desk, pushing cluttered papers out of the way until he finds an unopened pack, ripping the cellophane off with his teeth. The two keep their eyes locked as he hands her what she asked for.

Lex smiles when she hears Matty’s knees crack as he squats down in front of her, fishing a lighter out of his front shirt pocket. He doesn’t even flinch when the cigarette ignites and she blows the smoke into his face. “Lex.”

God, she loves the way her name sounds falling from his mouth. Matty says it again, and again, until she’s laughing. “What? What? What do you want?”

“You. You,” He responds. “I just fucking want you.”

_Don't you see me now?_

_I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you,_

_Don't you need me?_

_I, I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you,_

_And on this night and in this light,_

_I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you_

_Maybe you'll change your mind_

_I think I'm falling, I think I'm falling_

“Please,” Lex begs. “I can’t.”

“Then why’re you here? Why’d you come? You’ve got that boy at home, don’t you? Don’t fucking tell me you can’t. You’re here. You will. I don’t even know what you’ve done, Lex. How am I supposed to handle it? You let me fuck you, let me want you, let me think you’re going to give me something.”

“Ma—“

“No, Lex. Stop. It’s not fair and you know it. I wanted so badly to forget you. But you just won’t go away, no matter how many times I try to force you out. Do you want me to beg, love? Cause I think I’m just about to that point.”

Lex rubs the cigarette out on the bottom of her shoe, trying desperately to regain any sense of control she may have over the situation. “I don’t think you’re the begging type.”

Lex doesn’t have time to blink before Matty’s fingers grasp her chin, his grip pushing the line between pain and pleasure. His breath is warm against her lips and his knuckles crack as he tightens his grip. He’s kissing her roughly, angrily passionately. It’s the passion she loves and craves, the kind that makes her heartbeat race. It’s exactly what she’s looking for. His lips are chapped, but he feels like home. Matty’s teeth nip at her bottom lip, pulling just the way she likes. Lex’s mouth falls open on its own, half to breathe, half to deepen the kiss, taking it to the level she wishes it would go to. Matty pulls away, leaving their foreheads touching. “I won’t do this. Fucking leave. Now.” 

Lex’s heart breaks in her chest but she’s done it to herself. She had pushed too far; ruined everything before it could even have a chance to begin. Even Matty Healy has his limits and Lex has gone too deep. “Matty,” she says softly, desperately and pathetically reaching out for him. But he’s already half way to his room, his steps heavy and deliberate.

“I said get out.”

_I'm caught on your coat again_

_You said, "Oh, no, it's fine,"_

_I read between the lines_

_And touched your leg again, again_

_I'll take you one day at a time,_

_Soon you will be mine,_

_Oh but I want you now (I want you now)_

_When the smoke is in your eyes,_

_You look so alive,_

_Do you fancy sitting down with me? Maybe?_

Lex gets to her car before the tears start, hot and heavy against her cheeks. She sits in the parking lot for ages, just crying until she feels like there’s nothing left inside her. It’s cold around her and it’s starting to burn her hands and the rest of her skin, but she welcomes it. Any feeling is nice. Her phone buzzes on and off every few minutes but Lex knows it’s not Matty. So she doesn’t care.

It wasn’t that she didn’t want Matty just as much as he wanted her. But she was scared. And Lex didn’t do scared. She loses count of the cigarettes she smokes in her car or how many times she curses under her breath, but it doesn’t really matter. She still hasn’t left the parking lot.

**

The sun is just visible on the horizon when Lex wakes up, her body sore and neck stiff from falling asleep in her car. Fuck. She looks at herself in the rearview mirror, groaning at her dark circles and the drool stain on the side of her mouth.

Lex should go home. But she doesn’t. Her feet lead her back to the stairwell, up to the fifth floor, to that dark wooden door she knows all too well. She prays Matty didn’t lock the door after she had walked out.

Matty had lain awake for hours after he’d told Lex to leave. Sleep wouldn’t come, no matter how hard he tried. He regretted kicking Lex out more than he ever thought he would, but he didn’t have any other choice. It was better that way.

He’s not sure if he’s dreaming when he hears his bedroom door open or when his bed dips. Matty jumps as he opens his eyes, coming face to face with the girl he hated and loved at the same time. “I love you,” Lex says, fiddling with her thumbs instead of the looking at the half unconscious boy in front of her. “I do, I love you. And I’m sorry.”

Matty stays mostly face down in his bed, the unruly curls of his hair tickling his arms as he lies there. “Say something, Matty, please. Even if you just tell me to fuck off. Say something.” He smiles against his pillow before he turns to face Lex. He doesn’t want to talk – he wants to feel. He reaches his arm out toward her, finally grasping her sleeve and pulling her further onto the bed.

He tugs on Lex’s sweater, pushing it up just a little until Lex gets the point he wants it off. Matty does the same with her jeans, watching out of one eye as she undresses. She’s left in just her underwear and fuck, he loves her body. But right now it’s not about sex or having her; it’s about feeling her skin and feeling her next to him. “Lay,” he says, lifting up the blanket for her to scoot under.

Matty had undressed sometime during the night, leaving him bare underneath his covers. The coarse hair on his legs tickles Lex’s skin as the two intertwine together, their embrace hiding where the boy begins and the girl ends. Lex closes her eyes as she cuddles into Matty, conforming her body to fit his. Yeah, she should be home. Sure, she should’ve texted James. But it was over. She was jumping into Matty headfirst. And nothing else mattered.

_You're all I need_

_According to your heart,_

_My place is not deliberate,_

_Feeling of your arms_

_I don't wanna be your friend,_

_I wanna kiss your neck_

 

Matty and Lex sleep on and off, both finally able to find that place of peace they needed. It was Matty who wakes first, still slightly startled when he finds Lex wrapped around him, fast asleep and clinging to his chest.

He settles back down, his head on his pillow as he watches her sleep. To be honest, she looks ridiculous. She’s drooling, snoring just a little, her hair some sort of giant knot across Matty’s chests and arms. But she’s so fucking cute. He can’t get enough. This is everything he wanted and nothing he expected.

Lex can feel Matty’s up before her eyes open. It’s nice he lets her sleep – James never does. She blinks awake, curling her toes to crack them as she feels Matty shift to look at her. “Time?” She asks, stretching out and holding tighter to Matty.

“Half ten,” he responds, tracing a finger up and down Lex’s spine. “You can keep sleeping.”

Lex shakes her head. She’s slept far too much already. She places a light kiss on Matty’s collarbone, grinning when Matty gently squeezes her back. “I’ve thought about this, you know. Waking up with you.”

“Have you?” Matty responds. “I wouldn’t have guessed it.”

“Yeah. I’ve thought about it.”

“Hm,” he hums, pushing Lex’s hair behind one ear and flipping them so that Lex is on her back, pinned under him. “I’ve thought about this.”

Matty places a kiss on the soft skin of her neck. Lex’s eyes flutter closed as he kisses harder the second time, moving up until his lips are pressed just below her ear. Lex instinctively leans her head to the side when she feels Matty’s teeth run across the taught skin, biting and nipping until she’s practically begging for a hickey.

Lex loves the feeling of Matty’s mouth upon her skin and on her neck. He sucks hard, surely leaving a mark someone will notice and talk about for weeks. She doesn’t care; she wants all the marks Matty is willing to give her.

Matty’s cock hardens as he lays cradled between Lex’s thighs. He’s unabashedly naked and pressed harshly against Lex’s underwear. He regrets not taking them off when he slipped the rest of her clothes onto his floor. The girl beneath him pushes upward when he kisses that right spot; the one that makes her gasp and press her nails into his back.

The friction from her warm center causes Matty to grind back, the sensation all he’s wanted since he woke up hard and aching for the girl beside him. No, it wasn’t all about sex. But right now it was. He would show Lex he loved her too, and that she was his.

When Matty kisses Lex’s lips, it’s slow and languid, almost lazy. Neither of them pushes to go faster, neither of them pushes for roughness. Lex’s mouth molds against Matty’s, their lips moving against one another’s, letting the moment pass slowly between them. Lex opens her mouth to let out a slight moan as she moves her hips in circles against Matty’s. The friction moves her closer and closer toward the edge, as the knot in the pit of her stomach grows ever tighter. If she’s honest, Lex has wanted this since the last time. If she’s really honest, she’s wanted it since that first night he asked her name.

“Can I have you?” Matty asks against Lex’s lips, echoing his sentiment from the beginning.

“Yes,” Lex answers. “You know you do.”

Matty grins as he kisses Lex again, harder this time and with more purpose than before. He trails his lips from her mouth, down her neck and collarbone until he reaches her chest. He kisses the swell of her breasts, licking lightly as her back arches toward his kisses. Lex’s hands are in his mess of a haircut, pulling, yanking, pushing him where she wants him.

He takes one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking on the hardened pink bud while his hand toys with the elastic of her underwear. Matty’s eyes are dark when he glances up to Lex, grinning devilishly at the look of pleasure on her face. He switches from her left breast to the right, his tongue swirling around the sensitive skin until she’s nearly mewling from want.

Lex yanks Matty up by his hair, kissing him with such force that their teeth knock together. Her tongue is in his mouth instantly, reveling in the cool sensation she’s left with. She trails her hand down his body, searching for his cock. She wraps her hand around his length, her thumb brushing across the sensitive head. Matty feels ridiculous as his hips buck forward into Lex’s hand – he feels so much like a teenager and the feeling drives him borderline insane.

Matty catches Lex’s wrists and pushes them down hard against his pillows, his lips coming to rest against her own again. “What are you doing to me?”

Lex flexes her wrists under Matty’s bony fingers, out of breath as she tries to move. Matty is slender and lanky, but he is strong. And he’ll hold Lex down on this bed for the rest of forever if he wanted to. Matty traces his nose along the column of her neck, his lips follow, feather light with just enough pressure to drive her wild. “What do you mean?” Lex asks. “What are _you_ doing?”

Matty shakes his head instead of giving an answer. “Hush,” Matty whispers, his lips at Lex’s ear. “I want to taste you.”

Lex whimpers, her eyes falling closed. She knows how Matty is good with his mouth, and she’ll never turn him down for this. He kisses back down her body, her skin salty with sweat and unwashed from the night before. He bites at her hipbones, his fingers tracing over the large tattoo that runs from her ribs to the line of her underwear. Matty’s obviously seen it before – it’s not new to him, but it is beautiful and he adores her for having it.

“Eliot,” Matty mumbles, his lips just hovering over the spot she needs him most.

“What?” Lex asks, irritated he’s called her someone else’s name.

Matty taps her ribs as he drops his mouth to the light blue fabric of Lex’s underwear. He licks up her slit over the fabric, bringing Lex back down to earth. Suddenly she’s not so mad. She thinks through the haze and remembers her one tattoo is an excerpt from her favorite poem. His tongue presses harder against her clit, laying flat against her and making Lex squirm. “You really want to talk about T.S Eliot right now?”

Matty shakes his head, his curls bouncing against Lex’s thighs. “And indeed, there will be time.” He smirks and Lex fights the urge to hit him over the head. Lex grabs at Matty’s hair, forcing his mouth back to her clit.

Matty likes to go down on girls, sure. He likes the power it gives him over them and he loves the feeling of a girl quaking around him. But he absolutely fucking _loves_ going down on Lex. He could do it for hours. Her cunt is unusually sweet and smells so fucking good – something like a mix of headiness and sex. It reminds him how wet he makes her. God, he thinks about what it would be like with her sitting on his face, that gorgeous cunt grinding against his mouth and tongue, overwhelming him and putting him in heaven.

Matty slips Lex’s underwear to the side, the tip of his tongue instantly presses to her oversensitive clit. She immediately bucks off the bed, her thighs clamped hard around his head. Matty’s tongue works against her clit, his hands spread flat over the skin of her thighs. His mouth feels like it’s everywhere at once, his smooth tongue filling her and sending her hips grinding against his chin.

His morning stubble scrapes against Lex’s legs and she wonders when the last time he shaved was. It didn’t matter much; she just loved the way it felt. Lex watches Matty between her legs, awestruck by how fucking divine he looks. His almost black hair is knotted from her tugs and there’s a fine sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead. It reminds her of when he’s in his element; when he’s on stage.

Matty watches Lex right back, eyes locked as the very tip of his tongue presses just to the right of her clit, to that _one_ spot that sends Lex shaking and her moans an entire octave higher. The neighbors can probably hear Lex right now, but Matty doesn’t care. She should scream louder. How perfect she is, moving her hips against his mouth, yanking on his hair, locking Matty between her legs. Her tiny toes crack as she tenses them, desperately close to the orgasm she so badly wants Matty to give her.

Matty’s hands slide under Lex’s ass, lifting her to give him better access to her dripping cunt before he flicks his tongue faster against that spot that’s making Lex wild. She’s seeing stars, God, whatever, the feeling she has between her hips definitely becoming a religious experience. “Don’t stop,” she whines, “Just don’t stop.” Her hands are tangled so deep in Matty’s hair that she’s not sure she’ll ever get them out. He stays rooted to the same place, flicking his tongue, moving his lips until Lex is bucking and thrusting against his face. There are no words falling from Lex’s sweet mouth as she comes suddenly, her body shattering with the force of her orgasm. Matty licks her through it, holding her hips down so that he can drag out her pleasure for as long as he can. The bucking of Lex’s hips slowly subsides into gentle shivers as he kisses back up her body.

When he kisses her on the lips, his face is still wet from her orgasm, but she doesn’t care. She kisses him hard and relishes in the taste of herself upon his tongue. Matty involuntarily grinds against Lex when he lies once again between her thighs, the underside of his cock pressed to her soaked center. They kiss for a while, their movements growing more urgent by the second until Lex sits up, pushing Matty onto his back.

Lex slides her own knickers off, pausing only to shimmy them down the lower half of her legs. She crawls over him, her wetness resting on his lower stomach before she scoots back a few inches so that his cock is directly against her slit. She moves against him like that for a minute or two, enjoying the rare position of control Matty lets her have.

They both tire of it quickly though, for the eagerness to be combined is too great to fight anymore. Lex raises herself up and takes Matty’s dick into her hand, gently easing herself down until he’s buried deep inside of her. Lex’s head lulls on her shoulder and Matty tenses his stomach.   

Fuck. When Matty slides into her he can’t think of anything but Lex. Nothing and no one else exists but them; they are one, they are combined, they are perfect. She moves on top of him, a slow grind that creates a burn deep in Matty’s gut. He wants her to move faster, to be able to flip Lex over and have his way with her. He wants to fuck her senseless until she’s begging him to stop and begging to come. But he’ll let her take her time, to ride it out until she’s tired and he’ll fuck her to the end.

Lex grinds down on Matty, her palms pressed to his chest as she moves slowly over him, his hands locked around her hips and splayed across her back. She can feel all of him, stretching her, touching all those places she had no idea even existe. Lex uses her knees for leverage as she begins to bounce up and down; her eyes closed tight as Matty grips her ass. Lex bounces harder and faster, losing her pace as she becomes more and more needy. Matty sits up, their chests tucked against each other’s. They’re sweaty and sticky, a complete mess, but god, they’re perfect together. Matty reaches his hand to wrap around Lex’s neck, his fingers squeezing hard enough to make Lex’s head spin and gasp for breath. She’s fucking in love.

His hand rests on her lower back, pushing Lex further down onto him. They pant in time together, short on breath and high on each other. He smirks as she leans down to kiss him but stops her with his hold, keeping his lips just out of reach. Matty squeezes a little harder as he angles his hips upward, slamming into Lex, causing her to moan out his name. His heart beats a little faster when he hears it.

Lex takes advantage of Matty’s falter and grabs his wrist, pulling his fingers toward her mouth. She sucks his fingertips between her lips, her tongue swirling around the callused skin. Matty can’t believe how erotic it feels; it’s even better than the first time. Maybe it’s because they’re not stuffed into the back of his car or sneaking around. Maybe it’s cause she belongs to him.

It doesn’t matter what it is. All that matters is that she’s here now and Matty could stay buried inside of her for ages.

Matty flips them over suddenly, his body covering hers and pushing Lex down against the mattress. He lets her legs wrap around his back, her heels digging harshly into the dips at the foot of his spine as their lips tangle together once again. The kiss is just as messy as they are, a war of swollen lips and harsh bites that turn their skin blood red. Lex’s neck is bruised from Matty’s kisses and his harsh fingers and he feels proud, like he’s tattooed himself upon her.

He stops his movements, but leaves himself inside of her. Lex’s cunt pulses around Matty’s cock, teasing and pushing his patience to the absolute limits;  “You’re mine, Lex.”

Lex strikes her feet against Matty’s back, desperate for him to move. “No, you’ve got to say it first. You’re mine.”

Lex takes a deep breath, her eyes searching Matty’s face for something, anything, but she wasn’t quite sure what. But she knew what he was saying was true; she was his. She had always been his. The girl licks her chapped lips, swallowing hard before she answers. “Yours. I’m yours.”

The signature smirk Matty always wears spreads across his face as he leans back down over the girl beneath him, kissing her softly before he pulls almost all the way out and thrusts back in hard enough to send her hands slapping against the headboard.

Matty slows down after that, gently moving his hips in circles as he keeps eye contact with Lex. She had wanted him rough when they flipped over, but now she wants nothing more than for Matty to keep moving slowly, to watch his face as he moves within her. Their pace eventually evens, thrust for thrust, movement for movement. Neither one of them knows how much time has passed, but it doesn’t matter. They’ll be here all day.

Matty, no matter how much he wants to, can’t hold out much longer. They’ve been going for so long and he’s wanted this for longer. “Lex,” Matty manages against her lips, pulse beating hard and loud in his ears. “Can’t wait.”

Lex can’t help the feeling of emptiness when Matty pulls out of her, his jaw clenching as he comes onto her stomach and chest. No matter how much she hated him pulling out, she loved the sight of him coming. It was something worth a painting – his jaw tense, his muscles straining under his skin, the pink flush that spreads across his chest and cheeks. Jesus, it was beautiful.

Matty collapses onto the bed beside Lex, hair askew and out of breath. “Fucking hell,” he mumbles, squeezing his fingers into the pillow under his head. Lex laughs lightly, stretching her own arms.

“You’re laughing at me?”

“No,” Lex replies, smiling. “I don’t know what I’m laughing at.”

Matty reaches for Lex, caressing her cheek and grinning. He doesn’t have to say he loves her right now. She knows it. And besides, he hates that word. It’s so overused and terribly overrated. For now, he was satisfied she was in his bed, belonging to him, if only for the day.

_Don't you see me?_

_I, I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you_

_Don't you need me?_

_I, I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you_

_And on this night and in this light_

_I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you_

_Maybe you'll change your mind_

 

 

 

  


 


End file.
